


No Funny Business

by EmilyF



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Summer, Sunburn, darcy is cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyF/pseuds/EmilyF
Summary: Darcy made a huge mistake, she didn't reapply her sunscreen. The next morning she is painfully burnt and knows her boyfriend (Mr. Perfect AKA Captain America AKA Steve Rogers) is going to give her a hard time about it.





	No Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a LONG time fanfic reader and I've never had the courage to post any of my drabbles. 
> 
> I want to thank @chocolategate for giving me the courage to post this and for being an amazing beta reader.
> 
> Enjoy this last bit of summer before the temperature truly falls.

Ouch.

As soon as Darcy woke up she knew she was in trouble. Her normally soft sheets and lush duvet (thanks to Tony Stark) felt like burning hot lava on her skin.  
She let out a groan as she tried to make herself more comfortable, but with each adjustment, the once luxurious and soft bedding felt like sandpaper on her irritated skin.  
She let out a pitiful whine this time and she heard a tsk.

“Didn’t I tell you you were getting burnt?”

She finally opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes of her boyfriend. He was standing next to the bed, leaning over, and staring down at her.

Darcy let a humph and turned to the other side and involuntarily let out a groan.  
She heard the slow footsteps approach her from the other side of the bed.

“Didn’t I tell you to go in the shade?”

Darcy felt her lips go into a natural pout as she turned her head back the other way. Her burnt face, seeming to scratch against the pillow, felt unnaturally hot.  
The sound of his steps indicated that he returned to the other side of the bed.

“Didn’t I tell you to put on more sunscreen?”

Darcy, whose skin now prickled beyond irritated to the point of pain, grumpily shouted. “You’re pasty too! It’s not fair.”

Steve let out a little chuckle. He leaned down, giving Darcy a soft kiss on her red back. She involuntarily let out a little moan. His cool lips felt heavenly on her hot skin. 

“Sweetheart, you know the serum helps with sunburns.”

Darcy groaned into the pillow. “I know. I know. Now are you going to lotion me up or what?”

Darcy saw Steve start to smile with a twinkle in his eye as he got the aloe out.

“No funny business,” she tensely said before relaxing into the coolness of the aloe.

“No funny business,” Steve repeated as he started to spread the aloe to places that definitely didn’t see the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Hopefully this gives me the nerve to post other things I've written/thought of over the years.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> -Emily


End file.
